


I <3 Richard

by SoloShikigami



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:17:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7743085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloShikigami/pseuds/SoloShikigami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Papyrus found a new book to learn some new :dating" techniques from...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I <3 Richard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AllDrawnUp](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=AllDrawnUp).



            “Pap? What are you doing?”

            “SANS! I WISH TO TRY A NEW… TECHNIQUE WITH YOU!”

            Sans sighed. “Is this from that dating book of yours? I already told you, half the stuff in there doesn’t work on a guy like me.”

            “WE ARE DATING NOW, YES?”

            “… well, yeah, but-”

            “THEN THE BOOK AND ITS TECHNIQUES HAVE WORKED! NYEH HEH HEH!”

            They had been sitting in the living room – well, Sans was sitting, Papyrus stood in front of him with his hands on his hips – but Papyrus reached down and with no effort he pulled his smaller brother off the couch, tucking him under one arm and going up the stairs.

            Sans sighed, leaning as much as he could into his brother, not really minding being carried like a sack of potatoes. He also was a little curious as to what Papyrus was referring to. The dating book that led him to confess his feelings and help move them forward had been useful; he wondered if they would have hooked up at all without it, but it did lead to some amusing situations which left Papyrus confused and Sans utterly amused.

            Sans gave a grunt of protest when Papyrus dumped him on the race car bed and turned to his bookshelf.

            “So what’s the plan, Paps?” Sans asked.

            Papyrus ignored him for the moment, his eyes scanning his bookcase carefully until it fell upon a white book with a green title.

            Papyrus skipped back to the bed and jumped on it, surprising Sans, but he moved his short legs apart and around his brother. Sans looked up at him questioningly and Papyrus proudly held the book so the cover faced Sans. Sans’ face immediately flushed.

            The book was titled “I Love Dick” in large green letters.

            “Oh, well, some guy named Richard is quite the lucky one,” Sans said, his voice hitching a little.

            “WHAT? NO! THIS IS NOT ABOUT A HUMAN NAMED RICHARD OR A HUMAN NAMED… Dick…” Papyrus blushed as he finished his sentence and cleared his throat before he continued. “I BELIEVE THIS WILL AID ME IN MAKING YOU FEEL REALLY GOOD, SANS!”

            Sans’ blush didn’t back down, in fact, it grew darker. “Ah, come on, Papyrus, you already make me feel good,” he smiled up at his brother-turned-lover with as much assurance as he could portray. He reached up and brushed Papyrus’ gloved fingers with his bare bones. “Come on, you don’t need that book.”

            “PLEASE LET ME TRY, SANS! JUST THIS ONCE? I… WELL…” he lowered his voice again, turning away from Sans with his own light orange blush. “I just want to be the best for you.”

            Sans chuckled and leaned up to stroke a hand down Papyrus' face. "I think you're already the best. If you want to try the book, though, let's do it."

            Papyrus's eyes widened along with his smile. "Really?"

            "Yeah, really."

            "Wowie!"

            Papyrus leaned forward and kissed Sans, who chuckled again and kissed him back.

            "Now, I have already read the first chapter," Papyrus murmured, his usual boisterous and loud voice lowered into a more gentle, sensual tone, and it made Sans shudder a little every time he spoke.

            He prayed he would never tire of hearing it.

            Papyrus set the book aside, then pulled a glove off with his teeth and ran his bare hand along Sans’ ribs and down his side. Sans arched into his touch with a small groan of satisfaction.

            “What does the first chapter say, bro?” Sans asked, wriggling around, chasing Papyrus’ wandering hands as they traveled over his torso.

            “It calls this part ‘warming up,’ nyeh heh heh, and I think I’m already fairly adept at that,” Papyrus murmured as his hand wandered over Sans’ shorts.

~*~*~*~*~

            It didn’t take long for Papyrus to rid Sans of his jacket and his shorts, and help to coax Sans’ magic to form his cock. Papyrus had settled between Sans’ legs, laying on his front, one hand trailing over the soft surface of Sans’ shaft while his other hand tried to open the book and keep it open to where he could read it.

            A few moments later, he grumbled in frustration.

            “Paps?” Sans asked, looking up. He had been content to just feel Papyrus’ fingertips against him in those light, almost feathery strokes. “Is something wrong?”

            He blinked when the book was shoved into his hands. He let Papyrus adjust his fingers along the edges of the book, and soon he was holding it against his ribs, faced for Papyrus to see.

            “Thank you, Sans,” Papyrus nearly purred, using one hand to cup Sans’ length as he nuzzled it, dragging the side of his face against the soft magical rod. “Now I see here that humans have a vein that runs along the underside of their…” he trailed off, as if concentrating on reading, though Sans knew he was just too shy to say any of the words for his dick. “Hmm, still, maybe it’ll still feel good if I…”

            Papyrus conjured his long tongue, pushing Sans’ cock back a little, and reached down to press his tongue where the base met the rest of his body and dragged it up, pressing hard and stopping just below the head.

            “Aaaaahhh,” Sans breathed, his hips hitching up.

            “Stay still,” Papyrus ordered. “I cannot read if you move around.”

            “How do you expect me to- Ahhh, aaahh, Pap!” Sans started with a scowl, but when Papyrus pressed his tongue under his shaft again he bucked up more violently, crying out as Papyrus’ tongue swirled around the head before he pulled off.

            “Sans, if you do not let me concentrate I will have to stop,” Papyrus said sternly.

            Sans felt his soul skip a beat; who knew Papyrus being commanding like that would be hot? He nodded, gripping the book, and took a shaking breath to steady it and himself.

            Then Papyrus kept going.

            The sensations were almost too much and it was definitely an exercise in control to keep the book still as Papyrus followed the instructions. Thoroughly.

            Papyrus followed the words in the book to the letter – every press of his tongue, every soft and hard stroke of his phalanges was urged on by the one paragraph and the next sentence.

            Sans was a barely-squirming mess underneath him. He tried so hard to keep still, he wanted to stay quiet as well but that definitely wasn’t happening.

            “Mmm, I love that look on your face, Sans,” Papyrus purred, lapping his tongue around the head again as if it were a lollipop. “It’s very becoming.”

            Sans pulled the book up to cover his face with a whimper, embarrassment now being the other reason his face and body were flushing with medium blue.

            Papyrus chuckled. “If this book is accurate, then it looks like you’re ready to release.”

            Sans could only moaned loudly in response, lowering the book so Papyrus could see him nod. All of his attentions had pushed Sans to the edge but nothing was enough to allow him to climax and it was driving him crazy.

            “Please, Pap, I want to cum,” Sans murmured between deep breaths.

            “As you wish, brother,” Papyrus murmured.

            He lowered his head, taking all of Sans in at once, his tongue winding around it like a slippery serpent, squeezing and pulling at Sans’s cock.

            The book was nearly ripped in half as both of Sans arms flailed to his sides, arching up into Papyrus as much as he could with his brother’s hands holding his pelvis down.

            “Oh, stars, oh stars, Pap, Papyrus please, please,” Sans begged.

            Papyrus hummed with a slight nod, pulling off slowly.

            “Do it Sans, I want to see, I want to taste,” Papyrus whispered against his cock before swallowing him again.

            Stars burst in Sans’ vision, all sensation narrowed to the heat of his brother’s hands on his bones and his mouth on his cock. Papyrus swallowed around him, taking it all in, humming in approval, and slowly pulling away as Sans’ body dropped and twitched as the final bits of his orgasm flowed through him. Papyrus smiled, giving another few licks around Sans’ pelvis, moving up, lifting Sans’ shirt briefly to lick at his sternum, before pressing his teeth against Sans’ panting mouth.

            “P-pap,” Sans breathed, bringing a shaking hand up to his face. “That was great.”

            “Nyeh heh heh, nothing but the best experience for my dear brother,” Papyrus murmured, nuzzling his face.

            “That was beyond the best, bro.”

            Papyrus pulled Sans into a cuddle. “While I am glad you think so, brother, I was only about a third of the way through that book,” his hand wandered down to stroke Sans’ spine just below his ribs, a sensitive spot for him. “After I prepare us our dinner, I’d like to continue.”

            Sans shuddered. If the first third of the book was like _that_ , he hoped he would be able to survive the rest.


End file.
